Birthday
by Chuu
Summary: A cute lil fic about Yuffie's surprise at Reno's apartment. Rated R for a mature sexual theme, so watch out.


Birthday  
By Chuu  
  
  
She opened the door to his apartment and looked around. Sure, if this was just anybody's apartment, she'd be killed. But, this apartment belonged to somebody she knew. He was a friend of hers, and though they didn't really have a terribly close relationship, they hung out and joked around all of the time. Not even whatever happened before Meteor hit could change her view of him.  
  
This wasn't the same guy who killed all of those innocent people in Sector Seven.  
  
He was different. Who she knew now was a man who liked to go out and have fun, who liked to party. But at times he was very serious, and she liked it when he was serious. This was not the merciless killer who killed those innocent people. The person who did that was a pawn of Shinra who only did it because they had no other choice.  
  
She knew he would be expecting her. And she was expecting him to surprise her. Because today was a very special day for her. She would be turning nine-teen tonight at ten-thirty, because that was when her mother had had her.  
  
Today was her birthday.  
  
Walking in happily, she looked around some more and finally found him sitting lazily on the couch, watching a late night MTV show on his huge, big screen TV. She walked over to him and fell on the couch next to him. He didn't pay any heed, however, as he was too engrossed in the show he was watching.   
  
She looked critically at him and shoved him by the shoulder. "Hey, lazy ass. Aren't you going to say happy birthday to me?" she asked rather scornfully.  
  
He looked over to her quizzicaly. "It's your birthday?" he asked.  
  
She glared at him. "DUH! Didn't you remember?!" she shot back.  
  
He shrugged. "You never told me." he replied.  
  
Her eyes widened. "I...I didn't?" she asked. Then she remembered about saying something about it the other day and glared at him once again, this time almost deadly. "Yes I did, you moron!"  
  
"Ooohhhh....yeah, now I remember." he said, looking thoughtful. "Sorry, forgot."  
  
"What do you mean, 'sorry'?! You should of remembered!" she yelled at him.  
  
He turned off the television suddenly and looked over to her. She looked at him, puzzeled, not knowing what to say of his sudden actions. He leaned closer to her, and as he did she backed up onto the couch, trying to look away from him. "Ya know, I did..." he started, then he leaped at her and pushed her down onto the couch.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she asked quietly, trying not to tempt his nerves.  
  
"Just giving you your suprise." he replied, his head lowering down to hers. Their lips met, and he struggled to force her lips to open to his tounge. He finally succeeded, and dove into her mouth, deepening the kiss. A small moan reached from her throat as she leaned closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.  
  
Finally they broke the kiss for air and he looked down at her. The girl below him looked up. Her face was flushed crimson, not able to find the right words to reply. Then, after a few moments, she found the right words. "I...is this my...suprise?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes...." he replied, and pulled her in for another kiss. This time she let him in without force, and their tounges darted at the other's, and then he reached his tounge and forced their mouths together more, depening the kiss as best as he could. Even he let out a small moan this time, and he broke away and picked her up, standing, and carried her out of the room. She didn't know where he was going with her, but she just hoped that it would be a lot more comfortable then the couch. He opened the door to his room and closed it behind him, dropping her on his large bed. She spread her arms in front of him, taunting him. He smirked at her and climbed onto the bead, kissing her feverishly down her neck, leaving small bites on her collarbone.  
  
She kissed him back as well with great passion, and it wasn't long until he pulled her up to him and pulled her shirt up and off of her, flinging it across the room. She hurridly unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, and he helped her, shrugging it off and flinging it in a totally random direction. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her on the neck, sucking a peice of skin and sinking his teeth into her. She squeaked in pain until he finally let go, licking the blood off the spot he had wounded. She felt his hands on her back as he un tied her bra, dropping it on the side of the bed.  
  
They embraced once more, and he kissed her breasts, and slowly made his was down her stomache. He pulled off her shorts, and she helped him, anxious for what was next. In moments they were completely open for each other, and she jerked up at him and kissed him longingly, broke and kissed and licked down his neck, biting him in return for his own bit.  
  
"Yuffie..." he gasped, but didn't stop her. Finally, feeling they had tortured each other long enough, he pushed her down and grabbed hold of her shoulders, lowering his mid section down to her. She wrapped her arms around him and gripped his shoulder blades as he started to enter her slowly. She let out a moan, this one not small at all, unable to hold back the pain.   
  
By the time he was half way into her, she pulled on him harder, trying force him in. He snickered and grinned at her. "Just can't wait, can ya?"  
  
"Nope." she replied, smirking up at him. He leaned forward and when he was fully inside of her, they kissed once more...  
  
  
She woke up the next morning, and the clock read eight o' clock AM. His arms were wrapped around her, and she shuddered as he kissed her on the neck from behind.  
  
"You should know by now not to wake me up." she said to him, playfully.  
  
"Aw, I'm so scared." he replied. "But I don't think you were so dangerous last night."  
  
"Oh, really?" she asked, looking up at him. "I'll destroy you."  
  
He snickered and they kissed. When they broke and she looked up at him and into his gleaming, mako eyes.  
  
"What are we going to name it?" she asked.  
  
"If it's a boy...." he began, "...I'll name him Stallin."  
  
"That's quite a creative name." Yuffie replied.  
  
Reno grinned at her. "What will you name it if it's a girl?" he asked.  
  
"I'll name her Rinai." she replied, and slowly drifted back to sleep...  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
